


Heaven & Earth

by sunalso



Series: Heaven & Earth [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bakery, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Color, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glasgow, Hair Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: The Heaven & Earth Bakery’s first Valentine’s Day is a smashing success, but as warm as the ovens are, what happens after the doors are closed is even hotter.Beta'd by Gort.





	Heaven & Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/gifts).



> A follow up to my soulmate fic (where you can't see the color your soulmate's eyes are until you meet them) [ All I Want For Christmas ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155832)

The Heaven & Earth Bakery’s very first Valentine's Day was a riot of activity. Fitz had been up before dawn working, Jemma at his side, as they made donuts, muffins, biscuits, and cakes for the holiday.

It was just after lunch, and there hadn’t been a slow down yet. He was in the back, trying to keep up with demand for heart-shaped biscuits, while Jemma worked the front counter beside their one other employee. Piper was a trooper, but there were just too many people.

He pulled the most recent batch of biscuits out—they were a perfect golden brown— and set the pan on a rack to cool.

Needing to get away from the oven’s heat for a moment, Fitz walked to lean against the jamb of the doorway that led from the kitchens to the sales area.

Jemma was dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt with a bright blue bakery apron tied over it. Her lovely brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. There was a red ribbon wrapped around the base, which contrasted nicely with her coloring.

He smiled at her. Later, he’d undo that ribbon and let her hair fall so he could bury his face in it. Those chestnut strands were the first brown thing he’d ever seen. It’d been a prelude to a much warmer world. The biggest part of that was his soulmate. Jemma was the most amazing person he’d ever met, and that fate had always meant for them to find each other made him love the universe.

She had a bit of flour on her cheek, and more on her arse and his heart was full just looking at her.

The next customers were a harried-looking mum and her young daughter.

Fitz crossed his arms to keep himself from trembling. By this time next year, Jemma could be a mum. Which would make him da and he didn’t know how he felt about that yet, except that he must want to be because it’d been his idea that since nature did a good job of matching them, they should let nature decide when they had a little one.

The customer’s daughter, who was all red hair, freckles, and big green eyes, was frowning at the biscuits in the case.

“Look at the pretty blue bird!” her mum said. “Don’t you want such a pretty blue bird?” There was always plenty of blue icing in the bakery, Jemma insisted, even on Valentine’s day. The place’s name came from Jemma saying he’d given her the blue in the heavens, and she’d given him the rich brown of the earth.

The little girl made a face. “They look gross.”

The mum was horrified. “I’m so sorry,” she said to Jemma. “I don’t know…they look delicious, and she usually loves birds.”

“What’s her name?” Jemma asked, her smile unwavering. Which surprised Fitz because while it was a little girl, he was still scowling over his hard work being called icky.

“Maggie,” the mum said.

Jemma picked up a tray of the same biscuits, except the birds were decorated with red and white icing, and presented it to the girl. “Maggie, does one of these look better?”

Maggie smiled shyly and happily pointed to one of them.

Her mum’s expression was perplexed. “What’s different about that one?” she asked as Jemma carefully handed the biscuit and a napkin to the girl.

“The icing,” Jemma said, smiling softly. “She can’t see blue, and I can tell you it makes them not look very good.”

The mum’s mouth dropped open. “How did you know?”

“I’ve been in Maggie’s shoes.” Jemma’s eyes flicked to Fitz, and his heart melted at all the warmth in them.

“I can hardly believe—” the woman shook her head as she handed the money over for the biscuit and a muffin for herself. “A soulmate.”

“Somewhere there’s a person who can’t see green,” Jemma said. “And one day the most wonderful think will happen when they meet Maggie.”

Fitz had to return to the kitchen before he started doing something like bawling his eyes out while hugging his soulmate tight. Not in a million years could he have imagined the bottomless well of endless joy that being with Jemma was.

She was his purpose and his certainty and made every day that much better than the one before it.

He dumped flour into the industrial mixer, smiling as he imagined exactly how he’d show her she was treasured. Starting by getting his hands into all the wonderful, rich brown hair.

****

The dishes clinked as Jemma set them in the sink to be washed later.

Heaven & Earth had made a killing that day, and Fitz was as ecstatic as she was. It was only the start of their life together, and it was going very well so far. It seemed impossible she’d only known him a little over a year and had been his wife for less than six months.

That their little café and bakery had been open for only four.

Anything from before she’d known Fitz seemed like a terrible nightmare, and that she’d finally woken up and started living on the day, well more accurately night, she’d met him on the side of a cold and snowy French road.

Now they were cleaning up after Valentine’s dinner in their snug Glasgow flat over their shop.

And she wasn’t taking birth control.

“You’re smiling, wife,” Fitz said leaning against the wall beside her.

“I’m simply so happy I can hardly contain it. I’m surprised I haven’t been arrested for too much joy.”

Fitz grinned. “If you’re not too tired after the rush today, I’d like to add to that joy.”

Jemma bit her lip. “I’m not too tired. Or at least I don’t feel it, yet, I’m too thrilled by how successful we were today.”

“We were.” He pushed off the wall to stand right in front of her, his hand on her cheek. “And now I’d like to take my wife and soulmate to bed.”

She put her hand over his on her face and turned into his palm, kissing it. “Certainly, husband.”

He grinned, then took off running, and she gasped, chasing after him to the bedroom. He caught her about the waist as she barreled into the room and they both tumbled onto the bed, laughing. Jemma ended up partly on top of Fitz, and she kissed his nose before moving to his mouth.

Their lips glided easily together, and she moaned as his tongue flicked over her bottom lip, seeking entry. She opened for him, and Fitz growled softly, his hands moving up her back to her hair. He stroked tenderly, then tugged at the ribbon in it until the bow gave way. His fingers worked off the elastic holding her ponytail in place and combed through her locks as they tumbled down around her face.

Fitz made a happy noise, and his hips pushed up, grinding his erection against her hip. He loved her hair and was endlessly fascinated by its colors and the heavy feel of it. If it was just her, she would have chopped it to her chin to make being in the often-hot bakery easier, and she knew she could and Fitz would never say anything, but he looked so calm and pleased as he threaded his fingers through it that it would feel like snatching a treat from a kid. Fitz would also probably cry.

“I have to say I still don’t know exactly why you like my hair,” she said as she broke the kiss, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. “It’s not really a very exciting color, even if you haven’t been seeing brown for that long.”

Fitz snorted, then rolled her over, sitting up and quickly undoing his shirt. Jemma pulled hers over her head and undid her bra, then her jeans. Her breasts jiggled, and Fitz dropped back down to nuzzle them. “Well, for starters it’s attached to you, so that’s a mark in the plus column.”

She laughed, then gasped as his lips closed around her nipple. He tugged at the waistband of her jeans, and she wiggled them down, along with her knickers. “What else?”

Fitz hummed noncommittally as he stripped her clothes the rest of the way off, then followed them with his trousers and boxers as well. He settled in between her spread thighs, returning to licking and sucking at her nipples. There was a little line between his brows that meant he was thinking.

Jemma scratched her fingers through his short hair, which was a lighter brown than her own and had the endearing tendency to curl.

Fitz moved up to gaze down into her face as the head of his cock bumped against her folds. He braced himself on the one hand and positioned himself against her opening with the other. Once he was ready, he used his fingers to lift strands of her hair to his face as he thrust inside her.

Her breath hitched, and she lifted her hips, needing him as deep as possible.

Still rubbing the ends of her hair against his cheek, he gave her a lopsided grin. “Hell, if I know why I like it so much. I’ve never given hair much thought before, but yours does something to me.” He rocked into her hard as if he was proving his point. “I do love every last bit of you, head to toe, and especially your lovely tits.” His eyes flicked down to them, and she giggled. “And you have a nice arse.”

“I’m rather fond of yours as well.” She raked a hand down his back to grab it and squeeze.

Fitz grunted. “But fucking hell, Jemma, your hair—braided, tied back, in a bun, curled, straight, hanging heavy over your shoulders or down your back—it turns me on.”

She hummed an agreement, swiveling her hips to make sure her clit was getting in on the action. “You do know it’ll all be grey one day?” she asked, nibbling at the corner of his jaw.

“That’s alright.” He groaned and stroked into her with long, deep thrusts, just how she liked it. “I promise I will still absolutely want to come all over it.” He froze, and his eyes went wide.

Jemma giggled.

“I didn’t actually mean to say that,” he grumbled as he started thrusting again.

She pulled him into a kiss, lazily stroking her tongue around his as she turned his words over in her head. “Do you really think about that?” she finally asked.

“What? Of course I don’t imagine wrapping a few strands your lovely tresses around my prick and coming all over the rest.” He squeezed his eyes closed.

Jemma snorted. “Are you hiding?”

He nodded, though his hips were still moving.

She wiggled. “Let’s do that, for Valentine’s Day.”

Fitz popped an eye open. “What about you? Last time I checked hair isn’t much of an erogenous zone.”

“You lie on your back, and I’ll kneel perpendicular to your hips.”

“And?” he asked, even though he’d already pulled his cock out and was moving to the side.

Jemma took one of his hands as he lay down and sucked a finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before releasing it with a smirk. “And you can use your hand on me.” She licked his palm. “It’s a very nice hand.”

“Deal.” He settled back and beckoned to her with his two middle fingers.

On all fours beside him, she let her hair fall forward and brush over his cock, which was dark red and arching up towards his belly. Fitz groaned raggedly and lifted his hips. His fingers skittered over her thigh before he found her clit and started rubbing.

“That’s excellent,” she praised, flicking her tongue over the head of his cock and making him grunt.

He pressed a finger inside her, continuing to finger her and she rocked her hips, already working towards an orgasm.

Taking the head of his cock in her mouth and sucking, she grabbed a lank of her hair and used it to tease his balls. Fitz’s toes pointed, and he squirmed. This was a lot of fun.

His fingers had hit the right tempo, and she raised her head from his cock. “Oh, Fitz…I’m going to…” Her back arched and she shamelessly humped against his hand before hurtling over the edge. The orgasm made her moan, and her legs trembled as Fitz softly continued to pet her pussy while she rode it out.

“I think you needed that,” he said, bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick clean. “Another?”

“I’m good. Very good, and now I want to play.”

“I asked.” His grin was cheeky.

“Mm, you know what, sit against the headboard.”

He scooted back until he was propped against it. Jemma pushed his legs apart and knelt between them before leaning over his erection. Her hair flowed down over his crotch, which was exactly what she’d been going for.

“Looks amazing, Jems.”

“Good, though I wonder if we could find you a blue cock ring? That would make it even better.”

“Anything you want.”

She laughed and licked up the underside of his shaft. Fitz's head thunked back against the headboard, and he gently set a hand on top of her head.

After laving him thoroughly from base to tip, she wound a length of her hair around the base of his cock. Fitz whimpered, and his legs trembled. Jemma was rather impressed by how into this he was.

Closing her fist around his cock, she lowered her mouth over his prick, sucking in as much as she could before bobbing her head. Fitz groaned and sank the fingers of both hands into her hair.

“God, Jemma, this is better than any fantasy. I love you so much.”

She glanced up at him and mumbled she loved him too around his cock. With a laugh, he tenderly pushed on her head, and Jemma returned to sucking his prick and tracing her tongue over the most prominent veins on the underside.

Fitz moaned, and the muscles in his thighs and stomach tightened. His hips bucked up, and he groaned louder. His finger brushed her cheek. “Let me…” She let his cock go and tilted her head, offering her hair to him. Fitz draped it over his cock and fisted himself through it. He was pulling a bit as he rapidly stroked, but not too much and she simply leaned in closer.

“Jemma, Jemma, jemmajemmajemma—” He grunted as his cock bucked. His come was warm against her head as he pulsed through his release before collapsing back against the bed.

She carefully untangled his prick and fingers and wiggled up to lay her head—the come-free side—on his shoulder. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“All I got you was a card and chocolates,” he muttered.

“That I loved. You also got me an entire, wonderful life with my soulmate.”

“There is that.”

She kissed his shoulder. “Though we might not be able to do this again for a while.”

Fitz stirred and turned his head towards her. “No?” He looked stricken. “Did I hurt you? Jemma, you should have said—”

“Not that,” she cut him off. “It’s just going to be difficult for me to get pregnant like this.”

A warm and silly smile spread over his face. “Got me there.” He kissed her forehead. “But we can do it again, right?”

“Yes, Fitz, now snuggle down, I’ll be right back.”

He frowned. “Where are you going?”

“Shower.”

“Why? You can do that in the morning.” He yawned.

“There’s semen dripping down my neck.”

He winced. “Sorry, and yes, you should probably not wait.”

“I’ll be right back.”

He caught her hand as she began to rise and pulled her in for one more kiss. “You are my heaven and my earth, Jemma. I love you, happy Valentine’s Day.”

Jemma kissed him sweetly. “And you are my kinky and very much-loved soulmate.”

As she walked down the hall to the shower, she revised her birthday gift plans for him from being a new cashmere jumper to having one of those Victorian-style hair jewelry pieces made for him. A nice braided bracelet so that, just like her heart, her hair could always be with Fitz.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments fuel the muse! <3 Happy Valentine's Day 2019. I'm on tumblr if you prefer to drop me an anon [ @sunalsolove ](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com)


End file.
